The Wedding Ship (Namine version)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Sora, Lahwhinie and a few others onboard. On the dock, Namine (wearing her white lace dress and light blue sandals from yesterday) poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Namine was absolutely horrified at how Sora dumped her for Lahwhinie. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Sora planning to marry Lahwhinie, and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being a human, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. she crashed to the ground, covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Timothy (now dressed in his red/white/gold circus uniform) quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her knees. Timothy bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friend. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Namine win Sora's heart. Namine looked up from her knees as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Simon and Fievel, having heard of Sora dumping Namine for Lahwhinie, looked up from where the tear had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friend. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friend to the female member of Organization XIII forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Jim flew from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Namine's. stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Namine. It was coming from Lahwhinie singing to herself as she combed her hair. Lahwhinie: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Lahwhinie was in the dressing room. She was now wearing pink frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a darker pink ribbon attached to the chest, and black ballet flats. Lahwhinie: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Lahwhinie sang as she then took out one of her hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Jim gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Lahwhinie: Soon I'll have that little girl And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Lahwhinie looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Jim's horror, he saw Larxene in Lahwhinie's reflection. Realizing who Lahwhinie really was, Jim gasped. "The female member of Organization XIII!!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Jim flew a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to fly and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Namine!" he yelled into the sky, as he flew faster, "Namine!" He caught sight of a bitter blonde-haired girl perched on a pier, her hands were clasped together as she wore a frown on her face. He flew down beside the girl, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Namine raised an eyebrow and turned to face the crow. "Namine," he said, trying to make sense while Timothy waited for him to cut to the chase. "I was flying, I fly...of course I was flying. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his wings up in exasperation. Namine shook her head softly as she was listening. Then Jim grabbed Timothy as he shook the annoyed circus mouse, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE FEMALE MEMBER OF ORGANIZATION XIII IN DISGUISE!!!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Timothy onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the mouse go. Namine gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her blue eyes widened. Timothy was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Jim asked, as Simon, Fievel, and Timothy looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "What are we gonna do!?" asked Fievel. Namine quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Larxene's words in her head as she saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day! She still had time...but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Namine ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Timothy looked around for something for Namine and used his buckteeth to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. "Namine, grab on to that." he ordered She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. "Simon, Fievel, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Timothy said to Simon and Fievel. "We'll try." Simon said, as he and Fievel got into the rope attached to the barrel Namine held for them and started to swim them all towards the direction of the ship with all their might. "I've gotta get to the gentleman fox." Timothy said, biting his gloved fingers, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Jim asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Jim out of his daze. Jim turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Jim nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Jim flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting many creatures’ attentions. Some bluebirds watched Jim and realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Jim as some pelicans, flamingoes, and ducks joined him as well. Jim's squawks caught the attention of some lobsters, starfish, dolphins, and sea lions. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Jim, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of animals and fish following him. Back on the ship Lahwhinie walked alongside Sora, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Sora was now wearing a royal red ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, blue pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, black shoes, and a golden crown with rubies and sapphires on his head. Lahwhinie was now wearing a pink dress with long triangular sleeves, a dark pink lined bodice, a white diamond-shaped neckline, a pink skirt, and a matching petal overskirt (similar to Aurora's dress), a ruffled white petticoat, a gold tiara, a matching necklace, and pink pumps, along with her matching pantalettes and camisole. Anyway, all the people smiled as the duo walked, but Danny, who was in the audience with Hubert, was growling at Lahwhinie with a hated look. Lahwhinie's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face. Danny whimpered in pain as he hid behind Hubert, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Sora with a satisfied look on her face until they reached Ansem the Wise at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." said Ansem. Not far away, Simon and Fievel were still pulling Namine towards the ship and started to get closer. "Don't worry, Namine." Simon struggled, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." he panted out, as he and Fievel continued swimming while Namine held on tighter. Back on the ship, Sora and Lahwhinie listened to the priest. Lahwhinie peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to him, giving him a fake smile. "Yes," said Ansem, "Um, do you Sora, take Queen Lahwhinie, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Sora, completely under Lahwhinie's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. "I do." he said. Ansem said, "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Lahwhinie could say yes, she heard Jim squawking and she turned. She saw Jim flying right towards her with an army of bluebirds. Lahwhinie ducked, dodging the attack, but the bird fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Lahwhinie's legs. Danny bleated as the invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the human women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the bluebirds came flying from under their dresses and skirts. The sea lions got on the ship and advanced towards Lahwhinie. Lahwhinie looked up only to be splashed with water as three pelicans dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time the first pelican dropped water contained nothing, the second time the second pelican dropped water contained fish, the third pelican dropped water contained a lobster. The lobster then pinched Lahwhinie's nose making her scream out in pain as the starfish threw themselves at her attaching to her as the last starfish attached itself to her mouth. Ansem continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Lahwhinie angrily pulled the frogs off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as one of the sea lions started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Namine, Simon, and Fievel had arrived. Simon and Fievel were catching their breath while Namine started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Namine climbed, the sea lions started to pass Lahwhinie to each other until the last sea lion tossed Lahwhinie into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Namine got on board. Lahwhinie growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where the dolphins jumped out of the water and squirted Lahwhinie with water in her face while Jim then squawked loudly right in front of Lahwhinie's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Jim by the neck and tried choking him. Danny, who wanted some of the action, got out of Hubert's grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Lahwhinie while Jim pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Lahwhinie in the face as Danny ran over and bit Lahwhinie's rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Jim, and the necklace was sent flying towards Namine. It shattered into pieces right in front of Namine. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Namine's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Sora was free from Lahwhinie's spell. Sora shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with Hubert and the guests in surprise, including Lahwhinie, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Namine's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Sora couldn't believe his eyes. "Namine?" "Sora." she said, as she smiled back. Danny bleated as she patted his woolly head. "You - you can talk." Sora exclaimed. His smile never left his face as he walked closer to the blonde-haired princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs